


I Wish To Cherish Thee

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Urianger Augurelt, Urianger wants to treat his Hrothgar, Valentione’s Day, Vibrators, sappy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: ‘I would like to… take control, if thou wouldst… allow it.’‘Well, if you were going to do that, then you wouldn’t need to ask my permission, now, would you?’
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Wish To Cherish Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine’s Day, but posted a little late

Their love was the wind that blew between the cherry blossom trees, that made leaves release their grip of their branches and find places anew to lay their weary heads. It was something that nurtured them and the ground around them, roots flourishing in the earth and beautiful red roses emerging to stand tall around their legs.

Roses much like the bouquet that Urianger had been presented with that morning. 

The day hadn’t been special. Not when they found every day spent with each other special in a magical kind of way. They had eaten, joined the throbbing crowd of couples at a restaurant that they favoured. Jack had made jokes and said nonsensical things just to hear that laugh and see that heart-stoppingly  _ beautiful _ smile that came after the sound. It made such a change from seeing his mouth pulled down in a stressed frown, an unfortunate side effect from the Elezen surrounding himself with ink and paper.

Jack was glad to have gotten Urianger out of the house, to have gotten him away from the stench of ink that clogged his nostrils, to have gotten him away from the feel of quill and parchment that bruised his fingertips and scratched his skin. 

Though his beloved fiancé had protested at being dragged from his work, the Hrothgar had reminded him of the date, to which Urianger had gaped, a thousand apologies ready on the tip of his tongue and teeth, lips already forming the words to beg for forgiveness, before Jack had shaken his head. And Urianger had come grinding to a halt.

‘I’m not gonna bite your head off about it,’ he had said, ‘I wouldn’t be so cruel. You’ve had a lot on your plate lately and honestly? I’m just glad to have you  _ home _ . I don’t know how I’d have coped if you’d been off in Garlemald for Valentione’s as well as Starlight.’

‘I am still… so sorry about that, Ladybird,’ the Elezen had said, still feeling the need to apologise for  _ something _ , even if it wasn’t for his sin of forgetting the day.

‘I’ve lived a life full of circumstances getting in the way,’ his wonderfully forgiving husband-to-be had hushed him. ‘And don’t even think about giving me some argument about how our relationship was meant to be different. It never has been. That’s just our line of work.’

Tears had risen in his golden eyes. ‘Thou art truly the kindest man I have ever known.’

‘Speak for yourself.’

Now, they were walking back to their house, the one that they had lived in together for what seemed like years. They fit around each other so well, settling into each other’s lives as if they were the final piece to each other’s jigsaw puzzle. A man with more dreams in his head than them might have called them soulmates, might have congratulated them on finding the end of their red string, might have asked what it was like for them to see the world in colour at last. And if such a man had crossed their path and had said such things to them, they would have simply smiled at him. To see someone not buckling under the weight of stress and terror was a blessing for ones such as them, who had seen the way that the world was and suffered its cruel blows; ones such as them who had seen its fragile foundations and shed the blood, sweat and tears to fix it. They would let a man like that live his dreams. They would not be so cruel as to remove his rose-tinted glasses. 

They would tell him that it was worth any and all of the sacrifices they had ever made because they had each other to look to and see a kaleidoscope of colour, even when the rest of their world was a miserable grey.

‘Thou truly didst not have to pay the  _ entire  _ sum of our meal, Ladybird,’ Urianger said, as they sat down in their living room.

Jack shrugged. ‘I wanted to treat you,’ he said. ‘That’s what today is all about, isn’t it?’

‘It was mine assumption that  _ both _ of us would be treated. ‘Tis a  _ couple’s _ day after all, is it not? Ergo, we ought to have shared.’

‘I’ll let you pay next year, how about that?’ the Hrothgar said with a grin.

‘Thine generosity knowst no bounds, truly,’ the Elezen sighed.

‘Is that a hint of  _ sarcasm _ I hear, my dearest sorcerer?’ Jack said, pretend shock gnawing at the edges of his words.

‘And what of it, my dear warrior?’ Urianger retorted, a proud smile spreading over his face.

‘Well, colour me surprised,’ he replied. ‘I remember a time where you were nothing but serious. You barely knew what “humour” meant.’

The Elezen scoffed. ‘I could say just the same about  _ thee _ , my love.’

‘We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?’ Jack said, his voice lost within the pages of history books that would chart their journey one day.

‘Aye,’ Urianger said.

There was a silence then, where both of them remembered all of the victories and losses, the truths and betrayals, the highs and the lows of the past few years. They trawled through the pages of their story, sentence by sentence, until they arrived at each other. Until they met on that beach again, where Jack had knelt by Urianger’s side and given away his heart.

And so, their new life had begun. 

Where Urianger had worried and fretted that his new boyfriend would not come home from Doma.

Where Jack had missed Urianger more than he had ever thought possible.

Where they had rejoined after Jack’s victory and had been inseparable ever since.

Until the Elezen was taken to the First and Jack was left with nothing but his breathing corpse.

And then they had reunited again.

And they suffered, the Light and the Ascians had made sure of that.

But in the end, they had each other.

The rings on their fingers were proof of that.

Urianger stood, his movement pulling Jack out of his lost wandering through history. As he opened his mouth to speak, the Elezen was suddenly above him. And then just as suddenly, he was settling in his Hrothgar’s lap and pressing kisses to his muzzle.

‘Enough of the past,’ Urianger murmured. ‘Here and now, that is what matters, as thou art so fond of telling me.’

‘I’m just glad it finally got through to you,’ Jack replied, just as quietly, pressing his own kisses to his fiancé’s neck.

The Elezen hummed, continuing to pepper kisses over Jack’s furry muzzle.

‘You know…’ the Hrothgar rumbled, ‘we never had a dessert back at the restaurant…’

‘I did tell thee that thine stomach would speak its complaints later.’

‘Well, I can certainly think of something that would satisfy me even more.’

‘Art thou asking me to bake for thee?’ Urianger asked, his voice muffled by Jack’s fur as he kissed his cheek. ‘Because I fear I must disa-- _ oh _ \--’

He was cut off by the feeling of Jack’s hand lifting his skirt back, claws tracing along the inside of his thigh, fingers moving the cotton of his panties aside.

Padded fingertips pressing against his clit.

‘Well, this is not quite what I thought thoust would do,’ Urianger said, his voice strangled as Jack continued to rub between his legs.

‘I am a man full of surprises,’ Jack chuckled, pressing his finger against his Elezen’s entrance.

‘Mm, indeed.’

It wasn’t long before Jack had gotten two fingers deep inside of his fiancé, Urianger’s body used to his Hrothgar’s size, opening up for him easily and readily.  _ Eagerly _ .

The Elezen let out a moan, pushing his hips into his Hrothgar’s hand and his face into his shoulder. His own hand attempted to slip between their bodies and rub Jack’s cock that was beginning to poke out of its sheath. The moan that slipped from between the Hrothgar’s teeth as long fingers prodded at his clothed erection, deep and sultry and  _ alluring _ , went straight to Urianger’s gut.

And golden eyes glittered.

‘Ladybird,’ Urianger purred, his lips brushing against the fur of Jack’s ear. ‘I would like to…  _ take control _ , if thou wouldst… allow it.’

The Hrothgar sucked in a quiet breath. He pulled his head back, bringing Urianger into his line of sight. And then he smiled. ‘Well, if you were going to do that, then you wouldn’t need to ask  _ my _ permission, now, would you?’ he said.

Urianger’s mouth twitched, as if he were fighting back a smile. ‘Indeed,’ he said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s nose. ‘Well then--’ he pulled away, the Hrothgar’s fingers slipping out of him, and he stood -- ‘thou had best follow me to our chambers.’

Jack watched him walk away, until the Elezen stopped at the door to their bedroom. The Hrothgar was hypnotised by the way that Urianger’s hair rippled as he turned his head back to look at him. And then there was a jolt that ran straight through him at the  _ look _ in Urianger’s golden gaze.

‘ _ Now _ , Ladybird,’ he said.

There was no mistake.

Jack was meant to  _ obey _ his lover tonight.

He scrambled to follow him.

As Jack entered the room, he saw Urianger standing next to their bed, confidence rolling from him in waves. Something that Jack couldn’t deny that he found devastatingly  _ gorgeous _ on the man.

‘Garments off and then on thine knees, please, Ladybird.’

‘Oh. Right to business, huh?’ Jack said, a stutter of nerves in his voice.

‘Aye. Thou knowest well that I do not believe in  _ taking thine time _ .’

Jack hurried to complete the order given to him, the tone that lowered his lover’s voice making him want to do nothing else but obey, as if he were little more than a mindless pet who only knew how to take orders. With every movement, he felt the weight of Urianger’s sharp gaze on him, heavy and burning into his shoulders.

And then finally, he stood naked, his cock fully out of its sheath, laying hard against his belly. He turned towards his Elezen, who had not moved one bit while Jack had been undressing. He suddenly felt stuck in place, his legs too heavy to move, pinned under his fiancé’s alluring gaze.

And then, Urianger raised his hand and beckoned Jack towards him.

Suddenly, everything caught up to Jack and almost fell over himself as he hurried to collapse to his knees in front of Urianger.

‘What an eager boy…’ he purred. Jack didn’t see where it came from, but suddenly, in his elegant hands, lay a brown leather collar. ‘Might I place this around thine neck? I know how it enhances thine pleasure. How it makes thee…  _ obedient _ .’

Jack shuddered. ‘Of course… sir,’ he murmured, lowering his head and baring his neck.

‘Good.’

As the collar was fastened around his neck, Jack could not help but yearn to hear  _ more _ from Urianger. There was a word missing, as if lost from the pages, scalded from paper with the burning flame that illuminated the scholar’s workplace at night.

He was brought from his thoughts by a sharp tug on the collar. ‘Not too tight, Ladybird?’ Urianger asked, two fingers hooked under the leather band and resting against Jack’s skin. ‘I may wish to  _ dominate _ thee, but I do not wish to choke thee.’

‘It-- Yeah, it’s fine,’ Jack stuttered.

‘Now, now, my dear,’ Urianger said, his face close to the Hrothgar’s, voice low enough for his voice to move through the fur on Jack’s muzzle like a summer breeze through emerald leaves. ‘Thou need not be nervous. I would die before I let any harm fall upon thee. Especially by mine own hand…’ There was a moment then, where the spell was broken. ‘I hath done that too many times before. I do not wish to do so again.  _ Ever _ .’

Jack’s heart swelled and he gave a smile that was crooked with both emotion and the lust roaring through his gut. ‘I know,’ he said. ‘And I believe you wholeheartedly. I’ve seen the way that your guilt has weighed you down, has made you so unbelievably upset sometimes… and I could never bring myself to be angry at you or blame you for anything. With all my being, I believe that you won’t hurt me again. Truly.’

Urianger leaned forward then, hands cupping Jack’s jaw, and kissed him.  _ Hard _ .

Their hearts beat as one. Dancing together, perfectly in time, every step perfected, an art form.

The Elezen pulled away, both of them panting for breath.

‘Right,’ Urianger said, thumbs smoothing through Jack’s fur. ‘No more talking, unless it is an order or a plea to stop. I want to love and cherish thee as thou deserves.’

‘As you command, sir.’

Urianger took Jack’s hands in his, urging him to stand up. Jack did so with eagerness. His lover gave him an encouraging smile, before pushing him in the direction of the bed. Jack fell back on it as if a much stronger man had thrown him there.

‘I prithee, allow me to arrange thee as I wish,’ Urianger said.

Jack nodded.

With each touch, there was a warmth that sparked from the Elezen’s hands. It was a familiar warmth, one that was ever-present in their relationship.

In time, Jack was positioned on the bed with his legs up at the knees and spread, his tail lying between them, and his arms up above him, wrists near the bedframe.

‘I may tie thine wrists, Ladybird, but only if thou  _ misbehaves _ ,’ Urianger said, a hand on his chin in thought. ‘Any acting out, and I shall not hesitate to bind thee.’

‘I’ll behave, Ducky,’ Jack said. ‘Promise.’

‘Good.’

That longing struck Jack’s chest again, the yearning for  _ more _ following the praise. But, not yet. He would have to earn it.

The Hrothgar watched Urianger carefully, as if he would disappear altogether if he was not in sight the whole time. He frowned as his lover ducked out of sight, getting something from the floor. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of things being moved around, every nerve in his body tense and flaming with anticipation.

And then, he was in view again.

With a large vibrator in his hands.

Jack couldn’t take his eyes from it.

It was not as big as he was -- Urianger wouldn’t put him through that,  _ yet _ , at least -- but it was large enough to stretch him wider than ever before. He swallowed.

‘Ladybird,’ Urianger began, ‘I shall tell thee what I wish to do and I want thee to give me thy consent, or not. ‘Tis up to thee.’

‘Okay.’

‘I am going to put this vibrator inside thee,’ he said, ‘and I shall change the intensity as I see fit. Is this okay, so far?’

‘Y-Yes.’

‘Then, if thou hast behaved…’ the Elezen paused and Jack  _ yearned _ to ask him to continue, but he kept quiet. ‘If thou hast behaved, then I will  _ ride thee _ .’

Jack sucked in a breath. It dawned upon him that he had truly given all of himself to this man, this man that he loved so very much.

‘Dost thou agree to these plans, my beloved?’

‘Yes,  _ yes _ , a thousand times  _ yes _ .’

‘I am pleased to hear it.’

Urianger turned to open the drawer and pulled out a small jar. Jack couldn’t take his hands off of the Elezen’s long fingers as the jar was unscrewed and the contents were dipped into, a scoop of it taken and put onto the vibrator, spread over it like the stars across the raven gown of the sky. It was such a beautiful action, as was so often the case with Urianger, that it almost took Jack’s breath away.

And then, the bed dipped as Urianger climbed onto the bed and kneeled between Jack’s legs, smiling as the Hrothgar’s tail flicked against his still-clothed knee. ‘I am going to finger thee now, Ladybird, so that thou canst take this with ease. Is this alright?’

‘Y-Yes,’ the Hrothgar said, shakily.

Urianger’s fingers, once more, dipped into the jar, coating them with lube. And then, he brought his hand to Jack’s asshole.

The Hrothgar gasped as the Elezen pushed inside, past his tight ring of muscle. It was only one finger at first, but it wasn’t long before a second pushed in. Jack moaned quietly, his fingers digging into his palms.

‘Pray, do not hold thineself back,’ Urianger said. ‘I wish to  _ hear thee _ .’

The Hrothgar let out a loud groan, tilting his head back as the feeling of Urianger’s fingers stretching him claimed him.

The Elezen smirked. He knew exactly what his beloved Jack wanted to hear him say -- they shared the same love for the term after all -- and he also knew exactly  _ when _ to say it.

It felt all too soon before Urianger’s fingers were removed, and Jack whined as he felt the emptiness within him. The scholar hushed his lover, gently tracing his fingers over the short fur on Jack’s balls, drawing another whimper from between his teeth.

His ears twitched and he sucked in a breath as he heard the quiet purring of the vibrator. ‘A-Are you gonna…’ he stuttered, trailing off.

Urianger smiled, tilting his head. He leaned between Jack’s thighs and began to press kisses against his furred tummy, his lips lingering on the nipples there. ‘Am I going to  _ what _ , darling?’ he purred, the sound as delicate as the vibrator in his hand.

Jack swallowed hard, the sight of Urianger kissing his belly making his cock twitch. ‘Are-- are you gonna… put the vibrator… in… me?’ he stuttered, his ears flattening as embarrassment crept up over him.

‘If thou thinkest thou art ready,’ he replied.

The Hrothgar nodded, almost desperately, so eager to be taken.

‘As thou wishes.’

Jack gasped loudly and a jolt ran through him, causing his legs to twitch, as the vibrating head of the toy was pressed against his entrance.

Once more, Urianger hushed his Hrothgar, tracing his fingers through his furred belly to calm him. After Jack had quietened, the head of the toy was pushed in, the Hrothgar opening up to the vibrations with ease. Jack sighed, relaxing to allow the toy to be pushed in further.

Urianger kept a careful eye on Jack’s reactions as he continued to push, taking breaks to apply more lube as needed.

Jack was practically  _ drooling _ as the vibrator bottomed out.

‘Oh,  _ good boy _ ,’ Urianger purred, smiling broadly as the Hrothgar let out a long, loud,  _ filthy _ moan at those  _ words _ . ‘I do so enjoy seeing thine reaction to being called such.’

‘I can say-- _ ah _ \--the same about you,’ Jack said, his teeth gritted as the vibrations rocked through him.

The Elezen hummed, fingers fiddling at the end of the toy, where the controls for the intensity of the vibrations lay. He leaned forward once more, his mouth hovering over the base of Jack’s hard cock. ‘Art thou too stimulated for me to touch  _ here _ ?’ he asked, breath ghosting over the sheath.

‘A-A little,’ Jack whined. ‘But if you wanna… touch a little bit… I wouldn’t mind.’

‘Perfect,’ the Elezen whispered.

His lips connected to the Hrothgar’s cock, kissing passionately. He kissed his way up to the tip and dug his tongue into the slit, pulling a high groan from Jack’s throat. Urianger’s mouth travelled back down his cock to finish with licking at the lip of sheath.

‘Gods… Uri, as good as you are at that,’ Jack whimpered, ‘I’ll cum soon if you keep going.’

‘Well, if that is the case, Ladybird...’ Urianger said.

Jack was confused when his lover got up from the bed, leaving him there. He struggled to hold himself still, to resist the urge to get up and follow his mate. His  _ master _ . But he stayed still. Because that is what Urianger wanted him to do.

But then he relaxed, as he saw that his lover undressing. And he was hypnotised all over again, as he saw the way that the chains swung like vines, the way that the fabric danced against moon-kissed skin, the way that the jewellery glittered like broken glass.

And then, there he stood; his beautiful fiancé stood before. His opal light skin covering his strong muscles, skin that had been hidden for far too long, made him look like a marble statue of old gods. His eyes seemed to glow, as he turned and looked back at Jack, bright and shining like the jewellery that decorated his attire. This was the man that he was going to marry, and he was so proud of that.

Urianger came back to the bed, straddling his Hrothgar’s hips. ‘If thou art too stimulated, then we shall bring this night to a close,’ he said, his fingers threading through the fur on Jack’s chest. ‘If, of course, thou want--’

‘ _ Yes _ !’ Jack almost shouted over him. At the Elezen’s raised brow, his ears lowered. ‘S-Sorry… I just… I want you so badly. You’re  _ so sexy _ , I  _ love _ this side of you. You’re driving me mad, I want you so bad.’

Urianger smiled, one of those smiles that lit up the room, that Jack would do  _ anything _ to keep on his face. ‘Very well,’ he said, leaning down to kiss his Hrothgar’s nose.

Then, he lifted his hips and moved backwards a touch. He reached down between his legs and gently grabbed Jack’s cock, bringing it up to rest between his thighs for a moment. He dragged the tip through his dripping wet folds, slick dripping down to mingle with Jack’s own pre-cum. The room quivered with their twin moans echoing around it as the Hrothgar’s cockhead caught on Urianger’s entrance.

‘Sure you’re prepped?’ Jack asked. ‘Haven’t seen you do anything to yourself.’

‘I shalt be fine, Ladybird,’ Urianger said. ‘I promise.’

‘But, I-- ah!’

And Urianger sank down on Jack’s cockhead.

They both stayed still for a few moments, allowing the Elezen to adjust to the Hrothgar’s size. Jack kept his wrists above his head, fingers gripping the bed frame, though he desperately wanted to grip Urianger’s hips.

And then the Elezen started moving, rocking his hips, and easing more and more of Jack’s length inside him. He slipped down the Hrothgar’s cock easily, his body used to his lover’s girth. Once their hips sat flushed together, it felt like a breath had been released from their lungs, as they both groaned.

‘You okay?’ Jack asked.

‘A-Aye,’ Urianger breathed, grinding his hips and  _ relishing _ the feeling of his lover’s cock inside him. ‘Thou art  _ so good _ , Ladybird.’

Jack whined, his cock twitching inside the Elezen.

And then Urianger started  _ moving _ . Bracing his hands on Jack’s chest, he moved his hips up and down, the drag of the cock entering him and pulling out feeling  _ divine _ . His thighs tensed with the effort, his back arching as Jack’s length reached depths in him that even his own fingers could not. His mouth gaped and his eyes slipped shut, as he worked his fiancé’s cock in and out of him.

Jack, meanwhile, was entranced. His Elezen looked so devastatingly beautiful as he rode him, making it look like an art form, like a sacred ritual. The blush high on Urianger’s face and the tips of his ears made Jack want to kiss him  _ desperately _ . The light shone behind him, through the partings of his hair, making him look almost  _ holy _ . And Jack had to wonder who had answered his prayers, for surely, he could not have been able to win this Elezen’s heart without divine intervention.

‘Can I-- Can I touch you?’ Jack asked, his voice strained with the lust heating his body.

‘ _ Yes _ ,’ Urianger said, breathlessly.

Jack’s hands closed around his Elezen’s waist, caging him in his hold. He did not move Urianger in a rhythm, did not take over. He was not the one in control here. It was not his place. He provided a structure upon which to rely on, an anchor in the rocking waves.

One of Urianger’s hands moved from Jack’s chest to his wrist, holding on tightly as he increased his pace, as he  _ fucked himself _ on his Hrothgar’s cock. And Jack could do nothing but watch, his pleasure heightened from the vibrator still inside him.

And then, after what felt like years in this perfect moment, the Elezen leaned back, releasing Jack’s chest from his grip. As he sucked in a breath to shudder and shake with his orgasm jolting through his body, he switched the intensity of the vibrations up to maximum strength.

And Jack  _ screamed _ .

Urianger’s voice joined his as his lover’s knot swelled inside him, locking them together and stretching the Elezen even more.

There was a moment then, where all they knew were the stars. Surrounding them, dancing about their joined hands. Pulled them together, arms around shoulders and head resting on chest. Sang in their blood as they shook and shivered.

And then they knew the sun. Rising over the horizon and bathing them in the warmth of its light. Reached out with its hands and threaded fingers through their hair and fur, petted their cheeks.

And then, all they knew was  _ each other _ .

From where Urianger’s head rested on Jack’s chest, there came a murmur.

And from where Jack’s head rested on the pillow, his arms wound tight around his lover, there came a mumble.

‘Happy Valentione’s Day, my beloved.’


End file.
